Welcome To Bikini Bottom
Since learning to cope by learning that the inhabitants can understand them as much as they can in time, the Lodgers decide to take the Loungers to Bikini Bottom, where they discover the remarkable similarities, both good and bad. They are amazed by their native wildlife, inhabitants, society, and so on, and get used to the bad parts, and end up meeting Sandy's new friend Doctor Alzheimer Tanksdone, a yellowbanded sweetlips who aims to create the opposite of treedomes and create waterdomes on the surface for sea creatures to live on land. However, some of the native Lodgers enemies, like Plankton, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Flynt, Vixie, Lord Poltergeist, and Hog Blank, have mysteriously teamed up and aim to use these alternate heroes and the waterdome idea for a plan of revenge, naming themselves the 'New E.V.I.L' while being lead by a new mandarinfish villain in town named Feng Shui, and his insane Hydrocabiais sidekick Coralia. What is their plan, and how will our heroes deal with it? Scenes 'Prologue' 'Meeting Tanksdone' 'Feng Shui and Coralia' *Hydrocabiais: (Gurgling) Master? The Clam Lounge Squadron has entered the main Lodgers' domain.... As you predicted. *Mandarinfish: That's wonderful news. You do your master proud, Coralia. (Coralia gurgle-cackled and sucked air through a breather)... Our plan against Tanksdone for stealing my idea can finally begin. However, that doesn't mean we can't do this alone. I heard about this group, and, though more amaturish then the Lougers, their successes are NOTHING to scoff at! We may require some help. *Coralia: "Well, Master Feng Shui, I was thinking that we include some native villains here, and-" *Feng Shui: "VILLAINS?! Are you mad, girl?! I want the world to sympathise with my blight, not deem me no better then the other ilk of the world!" *Coralia: "Well, it's not like NORMAL people would be quick to see revenge against an otherwise legit business sir." *Feng Shui: ".... Not that I don't see your point, but, to assusiate with commen rogues, then, then the people will never look past that and just view me as just another part of socity's underbelly! I don't want that! I want them to think that Alzheimer's the bad guy here, not me!" *Coralia: Well master, we are a criminal organization. It's not like you aren't already in a bad presentation. *Feng Shui: Yes, but only until I get what I want. I am not trying to be no different then other such rogues! *Coralia: Would you at least like to hear about them before you just reject the idea alltogather? *Feng Shui: "(Sighs)..... Only because I trust you. Okay, amuse me. What sorry scum did you digged up from the bottom of the barrol that you think "Deserve" to bathe in my light?" *Coralia: "Well, since you don't want to soil your name THAT badly then it tecnecally already is, how's about I keep it simple and focus on these guys: Plankton, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Flynt, Vixie, Lord Poltergeist, and Hog Blank." *Feng Shui: "A leager, two super villains, an anarcist, a corrupt business woman, a consmen ghost and a crazed hog?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ALZHEIMER LOOK GOOD?! I CAN'T ACCEPT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" *Coralia: "Master, with due respect, do you want to correct Alzheimer's injustice on you or not?" *Feng Shui: Yes, but not with THEM!!! Those scumbuckets will make ME look like a scumbucket too?! *Coralia: (Chuckles and breathes through her breather) We can just dump and turn in their asses when this is over. That alone should prove we aren't worth mud to them! *Feng Shui: ".... Fair enough, but it still doesn't changed that we worked with them at all?! It's the principal of the matter! The fact that I assuiated with them, even until I ditched them, is still as bad as if I actselly cared for those fiends! The People will never look past that!" *Coralia: "Forgive me for sounding disobedient master, but, it's this, or Alzheimer continues to bathe in your spotlight....." *Feng Shui:... At the risk of bad taste, I suppose there's no choice. It won't matter anyway after everything else I did. Very well. *Coralia: Gooooooooooooood! *Feng Shui: Ugh, I swear you're bubble talk is creepy! Why don't you wear an air helmit? *Coralia: Expensive, easy to break, not good when being a bad guy, stains, blurs when taking deep breaths, you name it. The rebreather is much less vulnerable. *Feng Shui: "But at least you can't easily LOSE a helmit while in a fight! That thing isn't exactly NOT an ineditable and predictable defeat waiting to happen in of itself! What if it falls somewhere in a place you can't get to easily?" *Coralia: Those who tried had their arms or other appendages broken. Having portable air support is less of a liability than wearing a helmet. I have plenty of time to surface should I lose it. Whenever I got it back, I fed the thieves' arms to sharks, sentient or not. You worry too much. *Feng Shui: "I worry just the right amount. What if you lose it in a way not so easily retriveable and you end up in a position that even fast swimming can't safe you." *Coralia: "...... Bah, you still worry too much. If I had to choose between air support that blinded me and can be an easy target and portable air support, then the latter is the least problematic." *Feng Shui: True, but it's STILL problematic! Now back to the plan at hand. 'Coralia's Unexpected Betrayal' (Coralia's Betrayal) *Feng Shui and the Members of New E.V.I.L. but Coralia bursted into the board room of Tankdome to the surprise of the board members and Dr. Tankdone. *Tankdone: ".... (Clears throat and maintains a polite demeanor)..... Can I help you people?" *Feng Shui: "DON'T PLAY INNOSENT, TANKDONE?! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM?!" *Tankdone: "I'm sorry, who are you?" *Feng Shui: "(Surprised)...... You...... You don't even know me? I, I am Feng Shui, the rightful owner of the idea you've stolen?!" *Tankdone: "Depends, what are you talking about?" *The New E.V.I.L. members started to get confused. *Feng Shui looked bewildered. *Feng Shui: "Duh, I..... Treedomes Unlimited Science Fair, you presented the idea that became Tankdomes Limited? WELL IT WAS ACTSELLY MY IDEA FIRST?!" *Tankdone: "Oh, you mean you had the same idea too?" *Feng Shui: "I, I, NO, YOU STOLE IT FROM ME?! (Brings out his designs) SEE?!" *Tankdone: "Wow, that's amazing! First time I really seen something like this!" *Feng Shui was surprised..... *Feng Shui: "..... This...... This is your first time seeing my original masterpieces?" *Tankdone: "Alchourse. The idea I presented is just giant aquariams on land, but your idea takes the idea a step beyond and take them to new creative heights. See, I was more of a big picture guy, but I didn't had your creativity and genius to have buildt in essesities like an under-water refrigiator and underwater jetpacks! This is really cool! I wish I had known about you so we could become partners that day." *Feng Shui: ".... If..... If this is your first time seeing my plans, then.... Then..... (Realisation)....... You had no prior knowledge of me.... We..... We litterally just had simular but seperate versons of the same plan.... And I, was being.... (Turns into a live-action donkey as braying was heard, then turns back to normal).... A COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT WHO RUINED HIS OWN CAREER FOR NOTHING?! (Cries as he hugs Tankdone who was abit surprised, but then proceeded to comferted him.) ALL THE WASTED YEARS OF HATING SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN REALISED THAT I EXISTED?! (Cries!)" *The New E.V.I.L. members stared in shock.... *Hog Blank: "..... WELL THAT'S JUST WASTED POTAINTIONAL?!" *Vixie: ".... I, had given up a chance for revenge..... FOR THIS?!" *Flynt: ".... Well this was a bummer." *Lord Poltergeist: ".... That sea squirl owes us an explanation!" *Dirty Bubble: "I KNEW IT, IT WAS OLD E.V.I.L. ALL OVER AGAIN?! WORSE, CRIME BOSS, EVER?!" *Manray: "AGAIN?! Ughhh, and we haven't even got to meet the Lougers yet?!" *Plankton: "..... (Deadpan) The Leage's never going to let me live this down." *The Security Guards arrived and contained the villains! *Feng Shui: ".... Tankdone, I'm going to make it all up to you. I'll turn these scoundrels in, and Coralia and I will- (Realises that Coralia wasn't here)..... Coralia? Oh where is that girl gone up to-" *Coralia charged in and knocked everyone out! *Coralia was reveiled to have contain some plans..... *Coralia: "..... I couldn't've gotten what I needed at a better time." (Coralia's Fight and Defeat) *The members of Tankdome were taken hostage with the members of New E.V.I.L. as Coralina held them all at gunpoint. *Coralia: "Now that I got what I want in securing the plans for a rejected weapon to convert water into air and vice versa, I should thank you guys for making this possable. You espeically, Feng Shui. If you hadn't been such a crybaby about a total misunderstanding and bad timing, I would've NEVER secured the perfect weapon against my FORMER home universes! Finally, revenge, for the loss of my perfect life done so by a crazy lizard too butthurt by what the VA did to his planet just because a sea squirl happened to be a member! And to test it out..... I'll make a bomb that'll waste this planet." *The New E.V.I.L. members gasped! *Hog Blank: "..... Ya know, I was someone that wanted to flood his old home community, AND EVEN I THINK THAT'S DEPLORABLE?!" *Vixie: "I wanted to ruin Treedomes Unlimited for having a better business, BUT NOT LIKE THIS?!" *Flynt: "Hey, I'm a guy who takes pleasure in wanton destruction, but, this shit's too much even for me!" *Lord Poltergeist: "That kind of stuff gets you thrown in an extra speical place in Davy Jones' locker, missy!" *Manray: "Now, as super-villains, me and Dirty Bubble had done worse, but, this is worse then even bad evil! It's.... IT'S THE KIND OF EVIL THAT BELONGS TO LOVECRAFTIANS?!" *Dirty Bubble: "EVEN THE SNEAKY HERMIT WASN'T THAT BAD, COMPAIRED TO YOU?!" *Plankton: "Look, I admit of going nearly that far at times myself, but destroying the world with a rejected weapon?! EVEN I'M NOT THAT EVIL?! HELL, EVEN THE LEAGE'S WORSE AREN'T THAT EVIL?! EVEN DARKSPAWN ARE NOT THAT EXTREME?! At, times. YOU ARE ONE MESSED UP RODENT, LADY?!" *Coralia: "WELL YOU CAN THANK JAKAMOR FOR THAT?! He ruined so many innosent Sea Squirl lives because of what Xandronian did! I saw the ugliness of non-Sea Squirls! And now..... I aim to cleanse it?!" *Feng Shui: ".... How could you do this to me?! I treated you like a daughter?! I thought it would be any of these MISERABLE LOWLIFES THAT WOULD BETRAY ME, BUT YOU?!" *Plankton: "WE GET IT, WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT YOU DON'T LIKE US?!" *Coralia: "Nothing personal, Fengy. I just happened to have my own priorites. Besides, I knew the minute you take the time to actselly TALK to Tanksdone that you would realise that you just wasted your life on a fruitless persuit." *Manray: "(Deadpan) And you're not wrong, that's exactly what happened." *Dirty Bubble: "Again, WORSE, CRIME BOSS, EVER?!" *Coralia: "I already figured that the minute you did, you would've turned on me and these other bozos!" *Feng Shui: "Them, I won't deny I would, but you? I could've had you worked for me and my new friend Tanksdone to make the company better. All I wanted was a better tomorrow. For a better life for all living things. Being a criminal is nothing more then a mis-step until I corrected what was thought to be an injustice..... But..... I was more a victim of being a great mind that thought alike with the other. But then he showed me that my ideas would drasticly compliment his since he's not much of a details man, just a big picture guy." *Coralia: "That was your problem. You only acted out, out of being stupid! If you had taken the time to talk to the doctor before all this, you could've been business partners instead of enemies!" *Vixie: "We don't need to be reminded how pointless this all is!" *Hog Blank: "A waste of my big comeback indeed!" *Flynt: "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY DUDES RIPPED-OFF HERE?!" *Poltergeist: "Yeah, I'm disappointed in all of this too!" *Coralia: "Look at it this way, (Sonny was sneaking in from behind), At least I'm not killing any of you and instead leave you dolts to take the fall for when either the Lougers or the diet counterparts come and kick your asses! Not just because the ghost already is dead in tecnecality, but because it'll be a waste of ammo, so I'm just going to- (Sonny pounced onto her as she lost the gun!) (Sonny and Coralia began to fight each other in karate-martical art athletic grace!)" *Coralia leaped up, quadtruple flipped and gave out a judo kick torwords Sonny, but she backflipped away as Coralia broke through the pebbles and got her foot stuck in a vent! *Coralia: "What, what?! (Tries to get herself unstuck, but in doing so, he unknowingly lost her re-beather as it fell into the broken off vent and lost into the water pipes, as Coralia was none the wiser, as she then pulled her foot out with a slow reverse flip).... Okay, you pesky bitch! I wanted to be the nice girl and maybe invited you over to see the Sea Squirl Deviation or something, but you lost my respect in that you ambushed me and made me look like I wasn't being serious in front of these losers! Just for that, I- (Gurgles, realising that she needs to take her re-breather, then proceeded to try and get it, but can't find it anywhere) (Gurgle panics, began looking around and saw the broken vent, realising that when she broke her foot free, it was possable that her rebreather fell in there! In a panic, she panic-swam to try and get to the vent, but she was losing precious oxygen in the process, however she was too determined to seek out her re-breather to realise this, as by the time she got to the vent mouth, she gurgled out her last air bubbles, stopped moviing and began to flout up.)......." *Sonny: "..... That is why only fools use Re-Breathers......." *Manray: "..... WELL SAW THAT DEFEAT COMING FROM THE SEVEN SEAS WORTH OF MILES AWAY!?" *Dirty Bubble: "Oh yeah, more predictable then how Taranator was defeated by being turned into a street." *Plankton: "...... Let's just get out of here. (Plankton gets on Karen and rockets out)!" *Manray and the Dirty Bubble got into their getaway vicitle and vamoosed! *Lord Poltergeist: "Well, it can't get worse then this at least." *The Flying Dutchmen showed up behind Poltergeist and the remaining New E.V.I.L. group..... *Flying Dutchmen: "OH REALLY, POLTER?! BECAUSE IT HASN'T EVEN BEGUN?! (Grabs him and the trio)!" *Flynt: "HEY WHOA MAN?! HIM I GET, BUT WHY US?!" *Hog Blank: "WE BARELY EVEN ASSUSIATED WITH HIM FOR LONGER THEN A FEW MOMENTS?!" *Vixie: "WHY DRAG US WITH HIM?!" *Flying Dutchmen: "Because YOUR particualar souls smell SO FOUL, I may as well collect you scoundels while I'm here! And do I HAVE A SPEICAL PLACE IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER, FOR YOU THREE?!" *The Flying Dutchmen laughed as the four were taking away, screaming as they all disappeared in a puff of green smoke! *Sonny: "...... Welp, sucks to be them." *Feng Shui: ".... Those four I have little remorse or pity for, but.... (Looks at Coralia).... Her? I..... I can't help but to feel, sadden." *Tanksdone: "Don't worry. I'll see to it the poor thing will be given a proper cremation. But for now, it is no longer the time to worry about the lost.... Now's the time to look forword to the future." *Feng Shui: "..... You're right..... I will no longer be the past's slave. Now, I shall look forword to the future." *Sonny was glad at Feng and Tanksdone becoming friends, but is now thinking about what Coralia said.... *Sonny: "..... (Quietly) Sea Squirl Deviation?" 'Coralia's Unknown Loyalty' Later... *This music played. *Hydrocabiais: (Watching the drowned Coralia from drone camera) Pride cometh before the fall, huh? *Hydrocabiais 2: Please! Coralia was just a rodent who thought she was a shark. *Hydracabiais 3: "Not helping that she did worse then not build a new secret base without drawing attention.... In that she didn't even get started at all, AND GOT MORE THEN EVEN MIMUMAL ATTENTION AND BEFRIENDED SOME NATIVE VILLAINS?! LIKE A TWAT?!" *Hydracabiais 4: "I knew this group wasn't gonna work! We're too messed up to funtion properly! Let's quit while we're ahead, guys!" *Hydrocabiais 1: Good call. We've got plenty more where she came from. *Hydracabiais 4: "That's not what I-" *Hydracabiais 5: "Just let it go man, they wouldn't exactly listen anyway." *Hydrocabiais 2: Soon, the boss's plans for revenge against our home dimension's mistreatment will come. (The music continued as they went to R&C Aquatos into a Hydrocabiais underwater fortress of trauma-torn evil sea squirrels) *Narrator: "What mysterious force resides here? And more impourently, can any hero be able to discover this before it's too late?" Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841